


In the Dark

by Sassenachbydesign



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-07 22:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20471342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassenachbydesign/pseuds/Sassenachbydesign
Summary: What the unthinkable happens Claire thinks she can't hit rock bottom.... And yet something good can come out of it





	In the Dark

Ok so I own you all a few explanations.

I disappeared because for a change a went down the rabbit hole. After years of being emotionally and physically abused (beatings and such) I left the my house.  
It was meant to happened. I should have seen it coming because apparently everyone around me did. 

Is important to say that abusive behaviour starts with isolation by the abuser... And I ket it happened.  
I cut off tights, in a delete almost everything online, including TDWTD, with was deleted because of that and because apparently Ko-fi links are not allowed because is in a way a source of income (why would they care if you are in need or not right?) 

So I went off grid. Off everything. I shouldn't have but then again if I could only rewrite half of my life I would be truly glad. 

Also, I haven't lost access to this account BUT did to my tumblr. 

So I created a new one which the handle is mssassenachbydesign as for the new story, it's based on a book which it pissed my off how they treated the characters (Can relate? I'm like that with half of the series. who haven't passed through that right?) 

So old me is trying to do justice to what could be a weird nice angst plot. Obviously me not being an professional writer you never know what can come out!

The title would be IN THE DARK for reasons that if you start tumned you'll understand. I'll post first on tumblr and then update here. Schedule for post still to be known. 

Preview:

In the Dark 

Is been a few months since her marriage. It come as a surprise to Claire and her family after a few meetings the fact that Jack Randall had proposed. She wasn't ken on the idea. He gave her chills... But he would solve all her family's problems.

And family was above everything. That she knew. Her free spirit meant nothing without their's well-being. 

Now a few weeks into his orders arrived they had come to Fort William and she seating in his office, she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Let me know what you think. 

Xx 

Sassenach


End file.
